Memories in My Hands
by Nights of Fire
Summary: She was watching. She was always watching since she died. As she watched, she hate herself for letting this happen. She could've saved Obito. She could've saved her sensei. She could've saved Kushina. Who was she? Her name was Rin Nohara. But what if...she had a chance to change it all.
1. Opened Eyes

"Obito," she whispered, watching the masked man's mask crack, revealing a thought to be dead shinobi.

She watched the world go by. She was always watching, nothing else to do since she was, well, dead. The last thing she did, other than watch, was greet Minato-sensei and Kushina-chan when they joined her. When they did, Rin felt a mix of emotion. Dread, they did die afterall; guilt, it's her fault Obito unsealed Kyuubi; and joy, she wasn't all alone.

(Why am I happy? I should feel terrible that two people close to me died)

Death wasn't so bad. In a way, you were always with the people who cared about, dead or alive. The real slap in the face was when Rin found out that her childhood friend, the one who was always kind and always managed to make everyone smile, was alive and hurting people around him.

Obito didn't die. Rin knew it from the moment she did.

Rin wanted to cry. She really did but she couldn't. She didn't have a physical body anymore. Everything that happened to the village...to her team...to Obito...it was her fault. She wasn't prepared. She got captured and got Obito crushed under a boulder. She transferred that eye that would help Kakashi finish a deadly jutsu he taught to his revenge-blinded student. She had got caught again and had that stupid three tailed monster sealed in her. She had jumped in front of Kakashi's jutsu, giving the him more guilt than he can handle, and making Obito lose his sanity. Everything was her fault. If only she wasn't so weak and stupid when she was alive.

 **" _Do yOu wIsH To lIvE OnCe mOrE_?"**

At the sudden voice, Rin instantly turned around to the source and her eyes widened in shock. Instead of seeing a person, she saw purple fog all around her. _What?! Where did all this come from?_

Somehow, Rin could tell that the fog was thin but there was no one in sight. Not even a silhouette. "W-where are you?" She shouted, looking around. When she enter the land of the living in her transparent body, she'd been scared plenty of time. For some reason, everyone she cared for had a tendency to do stupid things and nearly die. In her time in her small pocket in the land of the dead, she had only been scared once and that was when she was dead.

This is the second time. When someone died, they would get a small pocket of space to just exist and watch over people if they didn't want to visit the living. If someone would to enter their pocket, they would sense it.

Rin didn't sense this person at all. It's been a while since Rin had to watch her back since she was dead and everything so this startled her.

The ground started shaking mildly and as quickly as it started, it stopped. **"** ** _wHo wE ArE DoEs nOt mAtTeR. wHo yOu aRe dOeS."_** With no visuals, Rin had to rely on sound. Their voice sounded like millions of voices on their deathbed. As an inexperienced iryo-nin, Rin saw dozens of people die and each one of them had a different final moment. It's horrifying to hear them all mixed together.

"Who...I am?" Rin repeated.

 ** _"YoU CoUlD SaVe yOuR PrEcIsE OnEs iF YoU WiSh."_**

Rin's eyes narrowed. Whoever this is is speaking the impossible.

 ** _"wE SeE DoUbT On yOuR FaCe. Do nOt qUeStIoN Us. We sHaLl eXpLaIn."_** Rin stayed quiet, curiosity growing. _**"We sHaLl bRiNg yOu bAcK To a tImE YoU OnCeD LiVeD. sUrViVe aNd yOu mAy cHaNgE FaTe aS YoU WiSh."**_

"But?" She asked. An offer like this was too good to be true.

 ** _"yOu wIlL FoLlOw tHe tAsKs yOu aRe GiVeN."_**

Rin relayed their conversation in her head. This...person could bring her back to life to do whatever she wanted but she would basically be a puppet under this thing's strings. Rin opened her mouth to ask questions but was interrupted.

 _ **"YoU HaVe eXaCtLy tHrEe hUnDrEd sEcOnDs tO AnSwEr."**_

The clock was ticking. This decision was like selling her soul and maybe other innocent ones to save everything. Well, if you put it that way, there was only one choice.

Opening her unconsciously closed eye with a look of determination, an answer came out of her lips. "Deal."

::::

She repeatedly blinked as light blinded her. She squinted, blurriness clearing away from her sight. Once everything was clear, took her some time to realize where she was.

She was in her room. The room she once lived in. The one in their apartment she got once she became a Chunin. She sat up, the mattress squeaked from the sifted in weight, and looked around. Everything was exactly the way she remembered it. Her bed. That wall mirror she had since forever. Even the picture of team Minato was there.

The bed stand next to her bed had a basic medical kit. She slipped the small slip paper from under the kit, hoping for a clue to _when_ she was.

 _don't forget that today Kakashi turns into a Jounin. Don't forget to give him the medical kit._

Today was the day they went to the Kannabi Bridge. Today was the day everything started.

::::

She slowly approached Minato-sensei and Kakashi-kun, gulping down a puddle of saliva and restraining her self from busting down in tears from seeing them in person after everything.

She he had to act like this was any other mission.

She smiled and weakly waved at the two.

"Ohayo."

* * *

 **936 words**

* * *

 **Written on November 23, 2016. Edited on August 1, 2017**

* * *

 **Naruto and its character all belongs to Masashi Kisimoto. This story was inspired by fanfic that I forgot the name of but I remember Rin comes back alive, digs herself out her grave, changes her appearance with genjutsu and making herself Naruto's age, and then befriends Naruto while attending the academy again. If someone find that story, can you guys tell me the name.**

 **While this is my story, I'll happily let people steal it from me but please don't write word by word. Change it up a bit.**


	2. Team Minato

**So yeah, I don't know anything about Naruto Shippuden and basing everything off Wikipedia and I'm still fine with someone stealing this from story from me.**

* * *

The three stood in silence, waiting for the fourth and final member of Team Minato.

Rin leaned against a tree, devising plans to save Obito from the you-know-what, but finding flaws in each plan. Taking in a deep breath, Rin tried to look as cool as a cucumber. She didn't need to explain that _hey, you might notice some difference about me. Don't worry. I just died, watch everyone I care about suffer, and then come back to live.'_ That would definitely people to think she's crazy.

(Is it really abnormal to be a bit different after getting a ball of lightning drilled through your chest and dying, then watching the living have happy lives without you)

The Kannabi Bridge mission...It was so long ago and it took a toll on everyone. It was obvious why. While Obito didn't really die, he did in their eyes and the Onito they once knew was gone. And they left him behind.

But now is not the time to think about the past and guilt trip herself again (Look at Kakashi after killing her). What could she do to make sure Obito doesn't get crushed under a giant boulder?

What _could_ she do? She was just a Chunin that's not even a good fighter. What could she, out of all people do?

 _ **"YoU WeRe cHoSeN FoR A ReAsEn."**_

Rin snapped out of her thoughts at the familiar haunting voice and started looking all around her.

Nothing. There was no one around but them three. "Rin? Is everything ok?" Rin looked toward Minato sensei who stared at her with a blank face. Kakashi looked at her too but she didn't see much due to the mask. Rin smiled towards them. "It's nothing. I thought I heard something-"

Obito jumped out of the forest of trees to only crash in the dirt in front of the three of them. Rin let out a silent breath of relief. Obito is complete fine. He's still his kind, goofy self.

(Rin tried to ignore that small sting of guilt in her chest)

"Did I make it?" he asked, hoping that helping someone didn't make him late...again.

"Nope, because you're late...Obito," Kakashi said, obviously annoyed from waiting. "What? Did you forget what time we were supposed to meet? When you're a full fledged shinobi, you are expected to follow all the rules and regulations."

Rin honestly forgot Kakashi was so big on the rules. Afterall, she did watch over him as he took on a role as a sensei.

"Well a feeble old lady with heavy bags asked for directions. And I mean I got something in my eye and-"

"If you're gonna lie, make up a good one," Kakashi interrupted.

 _I'm really here._

Minato sensei interrupted the two's bickering. "Hey! Don't talk like that Kakashi!"

 _I'm really reliving life._

"You went with the old lady, didn't you...Obito?"

"I carried her luggage too!" Obito added.

Kakashi turned towards sensei. "You too nice Minato sensei. Every time Obito's late, he says he stopped to help some needy person." As Kakashi spoke, Obito put some eye drop in his eyes. For what, Rin forgot.

Rin tuned out of the conversation. She still needed some time to process everything. Everyone was still alive and _they_ are about to go on the mission that started everything. What could she do? What _should_ she do?

Rin has all this knowledge of what's to come but she doesn't know what she could do with it. She isn't like Kakashi who was a genius since he was like 3 but she isn't dead last like Obito. What could she, a girl with an average set of skills and knowledge, do?

She could warn them but then they'd question her and Rin isn't a really good liar. So what's left? Rin searched through her memories, trying to find something, anything, that would help.

 _I replace Kakashi's eye with Obito's, Obito was crushed by boulder, we were in a cave because...because...oh, it was because I was captured._

 _Wait..._ Rin was captured and the boys came for her. So if she doesn't get captured then...Obito will be safe. 

Rin lifted her head and saw Kakashi staring at Minato sensei. Did she miss something? "You're too easy going towards Obito..." He started. "This is a very important day for me."

Important day? Was something else happening that Rin forgot about?

"What was it again?" Rin mentally thanked Obito for being so forgetful.

The four of them began walking while Minato sensei started explaining what today is. "Today, Kakashi is inaugurated as a Jounin just like me."

Minato sensei began to explain the mission. "To make missions efficient, myself and his team will be split since the military power of Konoha has hit an all-time low now."

"Spilt...then..." Obito quickly figured out what that meant.

Minato continued his explanation. "Yeah! That's right. Kakashi will become the commander of your three-man team...and I'll be on my own."

Kakashi turned his head a little towards Rin. "...Rin?"

Rin has been quiet most of the time, unsure of what should she say. What if she revealed that she knew about what would happen? What if she was put in T&I? At the mention of her name, Rin quickly removed her eyes off the ground and onto Kakashi's face, well, his eyes and mask. "U-um, yes Kakashi?"

Rin couldn't help but focus on his eyes. She could tell that he was thinking. Did she do something suspicious?

"Didn't you explain all of this to Obito the other day?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

Did she? It sounds like something she would do. "Y-yeah...I did."

Rin turned her head to look at Obito. He was glaring at Kakashi. Rin couldn't really tell why but it wasn't out of anger. "...sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Minato sensei handed Kakashi one of his special kunai and Rin gave him the medical bag she found at home. Kakashi thanked them, then extended a hand to Obito, expecting a present.

Obito stared at the hand in surprise. "Wha...what's with the hand?! I didn't do anything for you! Absolutely nothing!"

Kakashi shrugged. "That's fine...make yourself useful...carry my stuff for me."

Obtio's eyes furrowed at that and pointed at Kakashi. "It's a mystery how you ever became a jounin!"

Kakashi scoffed. "I don't want to talk to you about it."

Obito's arms flopped down to his sides and he looked down, shaking. Then his head shot up and he pointed towards the sky. "I'm Uchiha Obito of the Uchiha clan! I will surpass you as soon as I awaken the sharingan!"

Kakashi retorted. "The Uchiha clan are all elite ninjas, aren't they? That's what I thought, but..."

Rin decided to stop this before things got physical. "Guys, quit it!"

Minato decided to butt in. "Can I explain the mission now? We don't have much time. We're getting close to the border now."

(If you guys want to read any the mission then go watch the show but I'm skipping that but the short version is that the hidden stone is invading the land of grass and they need to destroy Kanabk Bridge to disrupt this or something)

::::

The four walked into the forest full of large trees and giant mushrooms in a line. Kakashi in the front, Obito behind them, Rin behind Obito, and sensei was last.

Kakashi stopped walking and so did all of us, ready for a fight. Beforehand, Rin slipped a kunai into her sleeve. It's never bad to be ready. The four hid behind a root and waited for Minato to tell them the situation."Be careful everyone. There's twenty enemies...maybe it's kage bunshin no jutsu."

"It looks like it," agreed Kakashi. "Sensei, I'll head in...please cover me."

"Don't be hasty," sensei warned."Kakashi you should be the backup."

"Sensei, I'm the commander today, right?! This is an excellent time to try out my new jutsu!"

Kakashi started focusing his chakra into his hand and a small sphere of blue lighting appeared, looking similar to thousands of birds; Chidori.

Kakashi had jumped over the root they hid behind and charged for the clone that was surfacing from the ground. Minato backed him up and more clones started appearing.

Rin slid lid the kunai out her sleeve and gripped it tightly.

Most of the clones had their attention on sensei and Kakashi but one appeared in front of Obito

Muscle memory kicked and Rin threw her kunai at it.

 _Poof_

"Obito, be careful!" That moment, Rin figured that no, dying doesn't make you rusty...much.

Soon the battle ended and Rin immediately ran to Kakashi and started healing him with the Mystic Palm Technique.

 _Thump_

Rin's head flickered towards that direction just in case it was an enemy. A backpack . More specifically it was Minato sensei's backpack. He used his Flying Thunder God jutsu and killed the original Iwa-nin scout. It's always amazing to see how fast he really was.

Minato sensei quickly came back after getting rid of that Iwa-nin's corpse. "Kakashi's injury isn't minor either...for now we'll retreat back to camp," he ordered.

"I'm fine!" Kakashi ordered.

"You're not fine Kakashi. If you continue, the wound will reopen and you could die of bloodless," Rin said, not wanting Kakashi to be killed by something that could be easily handled by her.

"Rin's right Kakashi! You selfishly went on your own, against sensei's orders and did something crazy," Obito said.

Rin internally groaned. She could just sense that another argument is coming.

"I don't want to say anything to you. To the 'elite uchiha,' a coward and a crybaby."

"That-there was something in my eye and the tears were to get it out!"

"Quit it, you two!" Rin had interrupted.

"But Rin!" Obito was going to complain but Rin didn't let him.

"We need to get back to camp for Kakashi to recover. Arguing won't do anything."

"Rin's right," Minato entered the conversion. "The enemy would probably check this place since the scout didn't come back. And Kakashi?"

Kakashi had turned his head to face him, letting sensei know that he had his attention.

"That jutsu you used, you shouldn't use that jutsu anymore. A thrust all concentrated on one point... of course, you have the destructive power and speed but because the speed of your movements are so fast, you can't see your opponent's counter. Because of that, it's an uncomplete jutsu."

Kakashi was silent and Obito knew it wasn't the time to fight with Kakashi again. Minato sensei spoke again,"Before we separate, I'll say it again. The most important thing to a shinobi is teamwork."

::::

The next morning, Team Minato was all prepared for the mission. "It's almost healed by now but don't overdo it or else it'll reopen the wound," she spoke softly as she rebandaged Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi mumbled simple,"Alright..."

"Okay, let's move out," Minato said, breaking the silence. "Ok," the three said in union.

Team Minato walked into the forest together. Before Minato sensei had to leave the three alone, he turned to his team of students,"It was only by chance that the enemy yesterday was scouting alone. From now on, it'll be team battles. Take care." Obito spoke after with a serious tone. "Let's get going...commander."

Rin wonders what happened between yesterday and today to make Obito hatred lessen. She couldn't think about it too much since she needed to focus on today. "Right..let's go. Scatter!"

::::

The three ran and ran, taking some rest, then they reached the river. Rin's sleeves held another kunai. She needs to focus on this moment. The team walked on the water, in the middle, Kakashi stopped and held his hand up, signaling to stop too.

Suddenly, spikes were dropping from above. Obito's hands moved quickly. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" A giant fire ball burned the spikes and created a smoke screen. Rin quickly turned and swiped her kunai. She hit nothing but she saw ripplings in the water in front of her that quickly disappeared.

She heard the battle with the other Iwa-nin. This is bad. Rin jumped back. Obito was next to her. "Obito! There's another one," she warned.

His eyes widened he whipped his head around. "There is? Where?"

"He's invisible. Be careful!"

Nothing. They heard only the fight between Kakashi and the Iwa-nin. It was so hard to see.

"Rin, behind you!" Rin quickly turned but too late. Pain filled her head and everything turned black.

::::

Obito watched helplessly as the second Iwa-nin pointed a kunai at the limp body he lugged over his shoulder. He sneered at Obito,"Take a step closer and she gets i-"

Before he knows it, there was a clean cut through the iwa-nin's torso and Rin was in Kakashi's arms and then something changed.

"Obito." The said person looked up at his teammate, now noticing the trail of blood seeping through his mask. "Your eyes..."

It took Obito a moment to realize what Kakashi meant.

He's awoken the sharingan.

* * *

 **2222 words**

* * *

 **January 7th, 2017**

* * *

 **Naruto, its characters, and its plot all belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.**


	3. Her Fault

"Kai!"

Rin's head bolted up, immediately eyeing an Obito and Kakashi covered in dirt and sweat. She mainly stared at Kakashi's bandaged eye.

"Kakashi? Obito?"

 _What happened? Didn't I die?_

Then she froze. Her memories hit her head like a hammer. She came back to save everyone but she got captured again. Her face paled. No. No. She failed. Everyone is going to die again because of her. Oh no. What did she do?

Rin paled a few more shades when she realized she was in a cave. A rope bounded her wrist together tightly and Obito was staring at her with those blazing eyes.

"We came to save you, Rin! You're safe now!" Obito said, trying to reinsure her but his heavy breathing gave her the opposite effect.

"Alright, I'll hurry up and untie you."

Behind you. That Iwa-nin is still alive. He'll start the destruction of everything we care for. Behind you is the man who'll crush everything we fought for.

Rin wanted to warn them before it was too late but she froze. Everything was moving too fast. Next thing she knows, Kakashi already pulled her up and her hands were untied. Why can't she move? Why isn't she doing anything?! Why is she letting this happen?!

"I see..." Right in front of her, the Iwa-nin was already standing. "That was a nice combination, but you were some typical brats after all." His hands started moving. Tiger. Rat. Snake. He slammed his hands onto the ground. "Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi!" (Earth Element: Stone Lodging Collapse)

Everything started shaking and rocks fell from above. "This is bad!" Yes it was. It was very bad and Kakashi knew it too. "Run for the exit," Kakashi ordered.

Obito grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the exit while she was still dazed. Then a rock hit Kakashi's blind side.

Obito and Rin both looked back. "Kakashi!" Obito released her hand and pushed the silver head out of the way. He had enough time to look up and see the big boulder about to crush him. He stared with horror in his eyes.

Rin blinked. The next thing she knew, half of Obito was crushed by a giant boulder as she kneeled on the ground with warm tears running down her face as she held his hand. Everything else disappeared around them.

"I-I'm sorry Obito," Rin managed to say between her sobs. Why do bad things happen to good people? Why was she so useless? Why was she so useless?

"Rin, please look at me." Obito said with a gentle and calm voice. Rin forced her eyes to stare at him instead of the ground. Why was she so stupid?

"Obito..." Rin muttered before Obito spoke again.

"Rin...why did you do it?" Rin blinked, confused. "What...?"

Then, blood came out of Obito's eye like a waterfall. "Why did you kill me Rin?! Why did you crush me under this boulder?! WHY RIN?!"

"Why, Rin?" A voice came from behind. Rin whipped her head with Kakashi staring at her. His eyes were bleeding too. "Why did you kill everyone? It's your fault everyone died. Your. Fault."

Rin stared in horror. No...no... Everything is her fault! Even Obito blames her! Everyone died because of her!

Obito...Minato...Kushina...they all died because of her. Because she's useless. Because she's stupid. Because she's _weak_. She could have killed the entire village because she was too weak and got captured and had a giant turtle stuffed in her! Everything is her fault. Everything is her fault. Everything is her fault.

::::

Rin's eyes snapped open. She was in her bedroom back home. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

::::

 _One week ago_

Rin stepped back, giving Kakashi some space. "You arm is mostly healed but there definitely be a scar." Kakashi nodded his head.

Obito sat next to Rin and peered at her pale face. "Are you sure you're ok Rin?"

It was yesterday that the team was attacked. Kakashi fought one of the Iwa-nin single-handedly while Obito and Rin distracted the other, giving Kakashi enough to take him out too.

Unfortunately, Rin, the healer, was unconscious so the boys decided to lay low until she woke up. She woke up 3 hours later and conveniently, Minato sensei arrived a couple minutes later.

Turns out that sensei finished he's his mission early and decided to check up on them. Then Team Minato proceeded to destroy Kanabi bridge. While, they easily did that, it looks like the Iwa-nin expected them because 'hey, 3 of our shinobi our gone. Someone must be coming.'

So that brought them up to this moment. Obito and Kakashi didn't get out unwounded and Rin had to do her job and heal them.

Rin looked at Obito straight in the face. "I'm just a little tired Obito. Nothing to worry about."

Minato-sensei stood up."We'll start our way back tomorrow. I'll take the first watch. Rest up."

::::

"Rin, how is your head?" Obito was the first to speak. The three teens sat at Ichiraku's waiting for sensei and Kushina. "It's better than last time."

"She wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place if some dobe was actually paying attention"

"Why you-"

"Obito!" Rin frowned. It's too early for this.

Obito whined, "but he started it!"

"And I'm ending it." Rin turned to Kakashi. "How's your arm?" While destroying Kanabi bridge, Kakashi was careless and managed to reopen the wound on his arm. He's so lucky he has a iryo-nin on his team.

Kakashi grumbled out a 'Fine.' Rin discreetly rolled her eyes at his answer. Why do people think it's embrassing to admit that they have a wound or had a wound? There's nothing wrong with that.

 ** _"rIn nOhArA."_**

Rin stiffened as she heard the familiar haunting voice.

 ** _"wE NeEd yOu tO Do sOmEtHiNg."_**

Rin slid off her stool and stood up. "Rin...?" Obito asked curiously.

"I-uh-I'm not feeling so well. Tell Sensei and Kushina that I'm sorry." Before hearing their response, she walked away.

::::

Rin tapped her fingers on the wooden table. The voice asked her to come to a small little tea shop near the Konoha Stadium. Why? She didn't know...yet.

Was it worth it, Rin thought to herself. Was it worth saving a few people by working as a slave to some person that she can't even see? And is this person trying to help us or destroy us? She doesnt even know a single thing about this person? What are they? What are their motives? Why do they need her? What happens if she doesn't listen to them? Why did she listen to it? She has absolutely nothing to lose and everything to gain?

"Nohara Rin?"

Rin snapped out of her thoughts when a high pitched voice approached her. She looked up, seeing a young girl in a plain white civilian dress with a blank expression. "Y-yes?"

The little girl struggled to sit in the chair across from Rin. Then she straight at Rin with deadpan stare. "I've placed a seal under the table so we can talk as loud as we want. You can call me Aki. I'm here to tell what you're needed for."

It was so weird. The expression wasn't meant for a kid. Especially on a small little girl. And if _the voice_ sent Aki, does that mean that Aki...Rin stayed quiet.

Aki leaned back. "Not much of a talker, eh? Or are you just too cautious? Don't blame you. I was cautious too when I came back."

That comfirmed Rin's suspicion. Aki did die. So the voice has the ability to bring people back from the dead? Unlike the reanimation jutsu, we're in our normal bodies. We aren't being controlled unwillingly. So if this isn't a reanimation jutsu, what is this? An now that Rin thinks about it, how did _the voice_ know her name?

"What will we doing?" Rin questioned, wanting to get this done and over with.

"You just need to do one simple thing."

Rin paled, not what she said but how she said it. She sounded annoyed and tired and she just wanted to hurry up and get done with it. If you caused any problems, you'd regret it.

Aki looked around, checking around for anyone. Then Rin felt something on her lap. It was light. Very light.

Rin reached down to grab it. It was a folder.

Aki stood up from her seat. "That's for your eyes only sweetheart. If anyone sees it, then eliminate them. If you don't..."

She reached under the table. "...you're out." She yanked her hand down and lifted it up, allowing Rin to see the burning piece of paper.

Aki patted her hands, ridding the ash, before turning on her heel and leaving Rin alone.

Before Aki left, Rin manages to catch her mumbling under her breath. "What was Kasumi-hime thinking?"

Who's this...Kasumi-hime?

::::

Near her apartment building was a small park. Everytime Rin went or left home, she would walk past that park. Sometimes, Rin would slow and admire the innocence of those sweet and adorable kids.

Today was one of those times. Rin held the folder 'for her eyes only' close to her chest as she stared at the smiling face. Wouldn't it be nice if Rin could go back to those days?

"Hey Rin!"

Rin, who was so lost in thought, jumped and flicked her head, towards the voice. "O-Obito?! What are you doing here?!" Her teammate only stood a couple feet from her with, like always, a bright smile. Obito sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes. His cheeks were pink. "I was, um, just passing by! How about you?"

'I was just potentially becoming a part of a conspiracy. Would you like to visit me for tea sometimes?' Instead of saying...that, Rin replied with, "Just taking a walk. Exercise is healthy."

"Don't you get enough exercise from training?"

Rin shrugged. "Sometimes it's relaxing to just take everything slow and enjoy the scenery."

Obito nodded and 'hm' in agreement. Then he noticed the folder in Rin's arms. "What's that Rin?" He asked, motioning to the folder.

Rin internally cursed. She should've put the folder in her backpack instead. Aki must of distracted her. "It-It's just some research papers about children!"

Rin saw the children playing on the playground and that was the first thing she thought of. She decided to add more to make it seem convincing. "I wanted to study more on child psychology and learn how kids work!"

Obito tilted his head in confusion. "Kids? Why do you want to know about kids?"

Luckily Rin didn't have to lie again. Before the whole dying thing, Rin always liked kids and wanted to know more about them because...Rin blushed and looked to her feet. "In the future...well, I might...want some...kids." She looked back up to Obito who was processing before he too, erupted in red.

Rin laughed nervously while backing away. "It's been nice chatting with you but I need to go. Talk to you another time." Then Rin started running home, not hearing Obito call her name.

::::

Rin looked at the opened folder on her desk. All there was was a picture of a man and one word.

... _Remember_

* * *

1905 words

* * *

2/18/17

Chapter that I combined with this one: 4/6/17

* * *

 **So I decided to combine this chapter with the next two chapter. The next chapter was just a what if story and the chapter after was supposed to start from "You just need to do one simple thing."**

 **Now instead of one what if story, I have two but I'm too lazy to actually type it in so instead I will put in a summarized version.**

 **What if Rin was captured:**

Both of the Iwa-nin that attacked Team Kakashi on the Kanabi mission survived and knocked out Rin during the fight and escaped.

Kakashi and Obito didn't come for her because Kakashi pointed out the difference between Not-Dead-Yet Rin and Dead-But-Back Rin and convinced himself and Obito that Rin was a imposter.

Rin was then taken to a camp to heal Iwa-nin. Some Iwa-nun were assholes and raped Rin. After that, Rim constantly tries to kill herself but the Iwa-nun wants her alive for some reason.

Then Konoha-nin comes and raids the camp and kills all Iwa-nin. Kakashi finds Rin in a cell and takes her back to Konoha but she's traumatized and retire as a ninja.

 **If Rin was captured and the boys came for her:**

The same events happen as in the anime but when the boulder almost falls on Obito, Rin pushes him and only one of her legs get stuck. Since they can't move the boulder, Kakashi amputated her leg. Kakashi and Obito destroys the bridge while Minato stops Rin from dying of blood lost.

Then they all go home. Since Rin's leg is gone, she can't leave the village for missions and helps at the hospital.

Then the village gets attacked by Isobi the three tailed turtle with a spiky shell. Isobi is eventually defeated but many are lost. Then one of the hidden villages attack while Konoha is still weakened and everyone (or most) dies. The end.

 **Yup. By the way, there will be grammar issues in the future chapters because I type most of this with my IPad and the stupid autocorrect is doing me wrong. Ok, bye.**


	4. The Merchant

The next day, Rin was practicing some doton jutsu at the training grounds near the Aburame clan. _The voice_ told her to come her so here she was and as she's waiting, she could improve her skills.

Then she heard loud footsteps and stopped mid-hand sign. Rin turned her head and saw a man. A civiallian Aburame. He looked like any other Aburame but he looked more nervous than calm. He was looking down and his hands were held together, shaking. Rin walked towards him curiously.

The civilian quickly looked at Rin when he heard her talk, as if it startled him. One moment, he's staring at her, and the next he's bowing and showing his hands to her, revealing some sort of bug. "I-Iwasaskedtobringthistoagirlatthetrainingandtellhertogivethemaninthepic-"

Rin placed her hand on his shoulder. "Breath," she commanded with a gentle tone. The man took multiple deep breaths and stopped shaking. "Good," Rin complimented. "Now, say it slowly."

The man decided to look up at her, more calmer and relaxed. "They told to me to bring this to you," he said, gesturing to the bug in his hands. "It's a special type of beetle that attracts other insects."

Why would anyone need this? Before the man could opened his mouth but Rin interupted. "Are there anyway for this beetle to harm anyone? The civilian shrugged. "Only if you're around any deadly insects." Rin stayed quiet and the man took that as his que to continue. "I was supposed to give it you so you can plant it on the man in a picture given to you."

Rim took the beetle off the man's hands and gently smiled at him. "Thank you. I'll take it from here."

The man nodded and started walking backwards. "I hope to meet you again," he said before turning and running off.

Rin doubts they would meet again. This man was a civilian. He didn't have the training shinobi did. He was a reliability.

Rin looked at the beetle on her finger. _What is he planning?_

::::

Rin 'accidentally' bumped into a candy merchant while he was carrying supplies to his cart. She mutters an apology and disappears into the crowd.

The beetle was off her hands.

::::

A couple of days later, Ri was back at the market. As a kuniochi who lives alone, she has to take care of everything by herself. From rent to dinner, she's all alone. Most shinobi lives alone too like Kakashi and Obito.

When Rin was searching for ingredients, she overheard a pair of elderly women.

"Poor man. He was so young."

"He was. I can't believe it. Not only did his wife leave him but then he was..."

"What a shame. He sold the best candies for such a low price. I wonder where else I can buy those small chocolates."

"Yes. I heard his daughter Chiaki helped make those."

A candy merchant died and left behind a daughter. Guilt crawled up Rin's skin.

::::

The next day, Rin found herself walking towards the same tea house she met Aki. When she walked in, Rin saw said girl sitting at the same table but at the other side.

Rin sat down and Aki looked up. "I bet you have a lot of questions."

"Y-yes I do," Rin replied.

Aki's fingers wrapped her small fingers around her cup. "Questions I can't answer."

She can't answer or she won't. Rin stayed quiet and Aki continued. "Don't talk to anyone you've worked with."

RIn tilted her head in confusion. "Why not?" It wouldn't be as if talking to them would make them suspicious.

Aki looked straight into Rin's eyes seriously. "Because they won't remember."

...what.

As if Aki read her mind, she answered. "We all came back for a reason. Once we're done, we forget everything as if we never died and come back."

So...would that mean...she would forget too? Would all of Rin's experiences and knowledge of the future just...disappear?

"I'll forget tomorrow." For the first time since Rin met Aki, she smiled. "My mission is over."

After a moment of silence, Rin opened her mouth. "Chiaki." If Rin wasn't paying attention, then she wouldn't see Aki's eyes' sharpen.

Rin continued. "Your name is...Chiaki and your mission was to...kill your own father." It's clear that Aki-er, Chiaki-was clearly happy at the merchant's death and Rin remembered that she said to _call_ her Aki, not that her name was Aki, so Rin just assumed Aki was a nickname and that she was close to the merchant and from the way, she was acting, her suspicious were right.

Chiaki lifted her cup and brought it to her lips. Rin watched as she put her cup down. "Before I died, my dad became a-" Chiaki paused, looking for the right words."-a terrible man. I came back to stop him before he became _that._ " She spat out the last word, as if it disgusted her.

Chiaki grabbed Rin's hands with hers. "I know who you were in the future...good luck."

And then she left.

* * *

 **846 words**

* * *

 **8/12/2017**

* * *

 **Hi everyone. So...I know that I haven't updated in 4 months and that this was a super short chapter but I'm just really lazy. Btw, I've edited the other chapters so the if you haven't read it and was slightly confused, here are the changes:**

 **Kakashi has a scar on his shoulder**

 **The mist thing can talk to Rin whenever instead of her dreams**

 **The mist thing is now referred as** ** _the voice_**

 **Aki's less of an ass**

 **All the folder has is a picture of the man (Aka the candy merchant) and the word remember.**


	5. His Suspicions

**Hi. This is Nights and guess who just finished their first week of high school. Anyways, I've caught myself a co-author named Suzuki. If you wanna check her out, go to my story on Quotev with the same name and check for the authors. This chapter is actually written by her with no edits from me. Enjoy.**

"Is everyone in position?"

"Point A, Dog."

"Point C, Purp."

...

"Gogg, in position."

"Your too slow Gogg, everyone within range?"

There was a chorus of agreement.

"Alright everyone... NOW."

Everyone jumped and both boys crossed each other and the sound of headband and goggles clashing bounced.

Minato launched himself at the target and prepared himself for a few scratches.

To his relief Rin had managed to snatch the cat from mid-air. The cat clawed at it's only chain to freedom. Rin held the small baby cat and held it at arm's length, keeping it as far away from her face.

"Target captured. Baby cat with a red ribbon on its right ear, identification matches." Rin said monotonously as she eyed the cat wearily.

Her tone sent shivers down Obito's spine so he decided on the life or death situation.

"Rin, how about you give me the cat. I don't want to see you hurt."

He reached over to hold the cat but was surprised when the cat had launched itself onto him.

"Obito!" Rin exclaimed as she worried for her teammate. She had gotten distracted with the events of yesterday her hold on the cat lessened.

Everyone expecting the cat to lash out on Obito were surprised as he managed to calm it down and keep it down within his arms. No sooner did they hear slight purring, indicating the small cats sleeping state.

"Obi...to?" Everyone struggled to form a sentence as said genin was caressing the felines fur, amusement written all over his face as he took in every one of his comrades' reactions.

"Mission Accomplished. Let's go." Obito whispered as he began to walk out of the forest they were at. Once everyone came out of their small shock they rushed to walk beside the raven whom had been quiet, not wanting to disturb the cats nap.

Every so often the young prodigy in the team would glance at the sky and not help but wonder if the world was coming to an end as they continued their walk to the Hokage's Tower in utter silence.

Rin would so often jump from thoughts of the previous day's events and Obito's _major_ change in volume. She wondered if she had anything to do with it as she had changed the timeline.

In short term, she was worried.

Once the report was turned in, the team had gone their seperate ways. And Rin was sure she could feel someone burning holes in the back of her head when she was out shopping for her groceries.

It had been a few hours or so when she started to become uncomfortable with the feeling. So she decided to do something about it.

She ran for it.

No, no she didn't run _from_ it. She ran _to_ it.

Said person had become aware of her intention and in fear of being caught he ran to escape. Sadly, he didn't make it as where he once was hiding was an alleyway with a dead end. He inwardly cursed at himself as he heard footsteps coming closer.

He decided to just face up the challenge and get on with it.

Rin rounded up her stalker as they hit a dead end, much to their dismay. To say she was shocked was an understatement, she'd recognize the blue and orange dressed clad anywhere.

"Obito?" She relaxed as she caught the small flinch of her miracle worker teammate.

"Yeeeeess?" He stretched out as his nervous ticks overcame his body as his mind had short-circuited and not done much to help the situation.

She chuckled and Obito felt betrayed for a second.

"If you wanted to join me you should've said so instead of burning holes at the back of my head."

Obito stared at Rin in utter happiness. "Y-yeah!" He stuttered the best reply he could've thought at the moment.

They bounced from grocery store to an average shinobi supplies store and clothing store, Obito lending a helping hand with the bags.

Rin and Obito carried an even number of bags as they begun a nice walk to Rin's home. Not really paying attention to the front Rin wasn't able to notice the crossing body in front of her.

Obito tried to warn her but he was too late as his female teammate stared at a familiar face of an Aburame with wide eyes and recognition crossed her for a second.

It hadn't even been a day since she last saw this civilian. She stood and watched as Obito helped the man up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." She bowed and apologized at the young Aburame man whom had lend her the bug responsible of a candy merchants death.

"Ah, I'm sorry too, I was in a rush, well I do hope to see you again in better circumstances but I must go." The man said as he took off again. Luckily none of her items had fallen as she didn't really carry much of the food.

"Did you know him?" Obito asked as he narrowed his eyes at his teammate.

It didn't take Rin long for her to see through the accusation she was being thrown at.

"Ma, I've been seeing him lately at the library but I'll guess he wasn't able to recognize me." she lied smoothly as she smiled at the thought of being able to return to her studies once again.

Obito didn't seem convince but he had to put a front so he grinned widely, paining his cheeks in the process. How did the idiot do this every day?

"Oh well, let's get going to your house so we could put these bags down," Obito cheered "Not that they're a big deal," Honestly his arms are hurting, he's helped carry elders bags before but this is just a bit far off.

"Mph, I just need to go to one more store, then we'll be finished," Rin mentioned as she stared at her slumped teammate in amusement. She was having too much fun with this.

* * *

1007 words

* * *

8/26/17

* * *

Written by

ѕυzυĸι


	6. Golden Wrapper

Nightmares.

A frightening or unpleasant dream.

A terrifying or very unpleasant experience or prospect.

A person, thing, or situation that is very difficult to deal with.

Everyone like Rin, shinobis or the reliving, experience nightmares over and over again. Sometimes they're so much to handle.

Since the the first time she saw someone dying right in front of her, she experienced them every now and then. When Obito died, they became more fluent. When she came back to the living, they happen every other day.

They're not any nightmares either. Not a what if or something bad will happen type of nightmare. They were _memories_.

She sees Obito's face as he was about to die under that boulder. She sees those Iwa-nins that strapped her to a table and forced that tailed beast inside her. She sees Kakashi's face as he strikes her chest.

She sees way more too. Too much for a person who's living to handle.

When she died, she watched other Kakashi and Naruto, her only links to her old life, and just kept whisking that she could be there and help. Maybe if she lived, Naruto wouldn't have been an orphan, Kakashi wouldn't have suvivor's guilt, and Obito would've came back to Konoha.

Back when hen she was dead, she always brushed off the thought. She made the right choice. If she didn't die, the beast would've been released onto her precious village.

That was when she was dead but she's alive now. She's alive and Isobi is still out there. Someone out there will get that thing sealed in them and people will die.

Rin's not a seal master and she's also not an idiot.

There's also Kyuubi. Obito may not release him but someone else will.

There's always a replacement.

Sometimes Rin just lays in bed awake, wondering if everything she does is useless. If fate just wanted her to fail.

(A couple minutes later, she got up. She has to face reality some time.)

::::

Rin didn't expect to see her again. It's been almost 2 weeks since she saw her.

If you're wondering who _she_ is, Rin's talking about Chiaki.

Aki, as in the serious little girl from the tea house. As in, the candy merchant's daughter. As if, Rin's first contact with someone else in the dead.

Her black hair was like a bird's nest, her clothes was wrinkly, and she kept her head down.

She seemed so different compared when Rin saw her earlier. When they first met, Chiaki was an independent woman trapped inside a child's body. She showed almost no emotions, she was serious, and she was strong.

She could also make and activate seals, which was amazing since her body was physically four or five.

The girl Rin was looking at was a child. She was someone who didn't know how to keep her emotions concealed. She looked so innocent.

Rin didn't know what made her approach the girl. Maybe it was those eyes that only someone who knew death could have. Maybe it's because Rin felt sorry for her. Her father had died, even if Aki looked happy at first, it still should've hurt.

When Rin was near Aki, she was just standing there, against a wall. Rin kneeled down in front of her.

Aki looked up, surprised that someone approached her but she quickly narrowed her eyes when she saw her forehead protector.

Rin opened her mouth, "Are you okay?"

"What does a _shinobi_ want with me?" She growled. Yes growled. She was, what, five? Something bad must have really happened. Was it her dad's death? It would make sense. Shinobi, at least the ones who can hide their emotions, don't show anything on our faces. It would show weakness and openings. For the rest of the world, we cry, we deny, and we start blaming.

Rin reached into the bag she was holding and pulled out a small square of chocolate Obito had given her the other day. "Are you okay? You looked down. I just wanted to make you're okay. Want some chocolate?"

Aki-no, Chiaki- froze. Her glare and scowl disappeared and she blankly stared at the golden wrapping. Her hand reached to grab the chocolate and stared at it with a fond expression. Rin couldn't help but notice that her hand was shaking.

"This is..." she mumbled. It seemed like she remembered Rin was there because she put the chocolate in her pocket and went on defense. "What's your game?"

"Game...? Rin repeated.

"Did the stupid Hokage send you over here to brainwash me like all the over stupid people here?! That must explain it! A stupid shinobi wouldn't be talking to me otherwise! All of you are just taking ad-adven-ve-ve-"

"Advantage?" Rin interrupted. Aki blinked shockingly from being interrupted from her rant. Rin sighed and keeled down to Aki's level. "I'm not here to brainwash you. I just wanted to see if you're okay. Not everyone is a super villain, you know?"

Chiaki scoffed and turned her head. "If that's true, why was mommy poisoned? Why did Auntie Akira die in the war? Why was daddy attacked by bees? EVERYONE ISN'T ALL RAINBOW AND SUNSHINES!"

Rin patently waited for Aki to finish. As a iryo nin, RIn knows how emotional child are. If you want to deal with them, you need to wait.

When Aki was finished, Rin wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer.

 _Offer words that touch the heart. It's natural to struggle with finding the right words. Simple words are often the best._ _For example, say: "I'm so sorry for your loss. How can I help?"_

Rin remembered those words from a book she had found in a library. Back then, her parents had just died and there was no one there for her, so she her only comforts was Obito (plantonically, you dirty minds), but Obito couldn't be there so all RIn had were books.

"I'm sorry for your losses. I'm really not trying to 'brainwash' you okay. I know how you're feeling. I lost my family too and I had no one to be there with me. When I looked at you, I saw a little girl all by herself." Rin pulled away but kept her hands on Aki's shoulders. "I just wanted someone to be there when you need them. And if you need to cry, just let it out, okay?"

Aki reached up to her cheeks, now realizing she was crying. Rin stepped and smiled. Remember what I said." Rin turned around and was about to walk but she felt a tug from her sleeve. Rin turned and saw Aki looking out her so very innocent. She truly looked like a child.

"Name's Chiaki Tachibana. You?"

Rin smiled. "Nice to meet you Chiaki. I'm Rin Nohara."

"Rin...Nohara..." she repeated. A smile appeared on her face. "See you again Rin!"

Rin turned back around and began to walk but stopped after a couple steps and looked back. "Hey Chiaki-chan, do you know anything about a Kasumi-hime?"

Chiaki immediately stiffened. "I-I'm not sure."

"But...?" Rin questioned.

Chiaki looked down. "I saw the words Kasumi-hime in my journal. I sort of remember writing it but the memory is fuzzy."

Rin took a few seconds to process this, then asked another question. "What did you write in your journal?"

Chiaki shrugged. "Something about how 'Kasumi-hime gave me a chance' and 'Why does Kasumi-hime want me to do such awful thing.' That's it. I don't really understand who this 'Kasumi-hime.'"

Unlike the other smile, Rin showed a fake one. "Thank you Aki-chan. You helped me alot. I hope to see you again."

Then Rin shunshin-ed out of there. She had somethings to think about.

* * *

1303 words

* * *

9/8/2017

* * *

Nights of Fire

* * *

 **The end. To be completely honest, I have no idea where I want this story to go so I just pull all of this out of my a-I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS KID FRIENDLY BUT YOU GET WHAT I MEAN! So please, comment and give me something. Anything,**

 **I feel like a bad author for not planning anything -_-**

 **GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE**


	7. Mission-Babysitting

"Babysitting."

"Babysitting."

"Babysitting."

The younger three sighed dejectedly and one slumped even further than the rest.

"Mission is a mission, let's get going."

It'd been a while since the mission to the Kanabi Bridge, but ever since Rin's nightmares hadn't had a decent sleep. At times they were so bad she'd wake up sweating and struggling to breathe.

"Rin lets get going." Obito called out to her cheerily, though it was obvious that he wasn't looking forward to the mission either.

Rin nodded and followed him out. Kakashi staring at her back suspiciously.

"Minato-sensei, you see it too don't you." He stated coldly as his female teammate was out of earshot.

Minato stayed quiet. Sure Rin's chakra signature is still the same, but her acting. It's as if she's a completely different person yet the same.

"Let's not be too hasty Kakashi."

Kakashi strutted to the door and stopped and turned to face his teacher.

"If we don't do anything about it, we might as well be giving the enemy a chance to destroy the village."

Kakashi walked out of the room.

"Minato." The Hokage called out as the blonde man begun to excuse himself.

"Are you sure of what you are going to do next?"

Minato's expression was grave and he could feel the tension rise throughout the room.

"I making sure my team is safe. I don't want everyone to be at each others throats."

"You do realize that this means Team Minato will no longer take missions for a _very_ long time."

"Yes, I do realize the problems it will cause. I have to fix whatever obstacles have come over my team before returning to duty. As I said I don't want accusations that could put my team into jeopardy."

"Alright, I trust your word Minato."

And just like that, the Hokage signed a form denying any mission request for Team Minato.

* * *

"Rin let's go to Ichiraku's after this mission, yeah?" Obito asked enthusiastically as he walked side by side to the addressed home of the children his team had been assigned to babysit for the day.

"Mhm." Rin nodded as she raised a closed fist over the door.

But before her fist made contact with the door. The door was ripped open and a blob of colors ran out rivaling the speed that Future Guy would be crying tears and mumbling youth this and youth that.

At that moment Team Minato grew weary of their mission. No house had ever had rainbow people run out with scribbling all over their faces.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Rin called out as she took a hesitant step into the house. An eerie silence meeting her as her team followed through.

"Is it just me or is the place too quiet for our own good." Obito muttered as he walked behind Kakashi whom had taken a break from glaring at Rin's back.

Rin sighed dejectedly as she caught on a small trap. "Stop." She smiled inwardly, _Rin isn't the purest of them all. "_ Obito why don't you go first, after all, you are the bravest of all of us." _She has her own part of evil hiding within._ She'll amuse the children this once. _Maybe._

Minato and Kakashi sent wary looks at Rin. Until they caught on, not so far from them three pairs of feet were seen peaking from a high-up curtain.

Obito hesitated, but of course, the determination to not look like a fool in front of the girl he liked was enough for him to push through. Honestly, Rin took advantage of some things, and she knows that that's the worst thing one can do. Just for today though, she promised.

"Okay!" He exclaimed enthusiastically as he took lead and continued his walk. Kakashi mentally facepalmed at his teammate's stupidity. Rin had obviously let him walk to a trap that the children had prepped. Minato face had amusement written all over his face as he watched Obito take closer steps to the awaiting trap.

Obito yelped as his foot caught to a string that no sooner was released and wrapped around the Uchiha's feet. The flooring was soon replaced with a mat of paint as the poor boy fell face first. He struggled to left himself up with his free arms, although slippery, but once on his knees a puff of pink glitter was shot on to his face. Cue the raining eggs, and bits of pieces of smiling faces stickers. To top it all off, the kids came from hiding and placed a orange-colored cat ear styled headband.

Everyone stared at Obito as he stood on his knees. Rin tried to stifle a giggle, but the view was amazing. Of course Obito took it wrongly and slid into a small corner of shame.

"I'm sorry Obito, I didn't mean it that way, it's just," Rin thought up quickly of a way to cover herself without hurting her teammate's feelings. "It's just that, if you hadn't been covered in this... mess- the cat ears would've been cute on you." Although it wasn't fully the truth, she wanted to lift his mood, and that was the perfect line. Immediately poor Obito had become a flushed face, compared to a tomato he would've won a grand prize.

"Alright, now, I guess we know have a better understanding to what we're dealing with." Minato said as he helped Obito with the wrapped string around his feet.

"Tch, idiot, even someone like you should have seen that coming, apparently you're even worst." Kakashi coldly shoved Obito as he took lead. Rin mentally sighed, the future Kakashi was someone she would've wanted to deal with easily, but this one was still a pain in the neck. She wondered what she had done differently to not have the same outcome as the last time.

Correction, what had Obito not done to have the same outcome.

 ** _"nOhArA_** ** _."_**

 ****She had a small heart attack as the voice had returned in the midst of her thoughts. Damn, and she was hoping for a day without trouble. Apparently her luck was extremely low that she hadn't noticed the bucket of flour fall on her.

Obito screamed as she spinned quickly and tackled him to the ground. Where Obito once stood, now laid a bag of what they hoped was not sand. Obito gulped as childish giggled echoed throughout the hallways. The hallways that had now become dark, eerily, and had managed to seem longer than it actually was.

Minato had simply stood, he knew all to well who they were dealing with. After all, he had to deal with the older child of this family before as a genin. Their pranks and traps seemed to run in their blood.

'In what can I help.' Rin stood and narrowed her eyes slightly, she doesn't understand how - or why - the voice had decided to appear now of all times. She'll find out soon enough either way.

 ** _"tHiS hOmE. iT wIlL cOnTaIn MaNy DeAtHs. OnE oF tHeM cAmE bAcK tHiS mOrNiNg, ThEy'Ll tElL yOu tHe DeTaIlS."_**

Great, just great.

Rin looked forward to the hallway, Kakashi wasn't anywhere close to them. Just on cue an ear piercing scream ran throughout the house. Rin dashed forward trying her best to pinpoint the source of the scream. She really didn't need any of the children dying on her by the hand of Kakashi. Is he even capable of that; she had a feeling she wouldn't want to know.

"Akihito!"

"Damn it Kakashi, you better have not killed someone yet!" Obito reacted quickly after watching Rin disappear through the dark hallways; chasing after her.

Rin stood staring at the scrunched blob on the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?" She walked slowly towards it, analyzing it as much as she could. The small blob released a muffled groan. Rin tensed as she realized the situation. That was no child, she crouched and lifted the pink cover.

Her eyes widened as she stared at a familiar white haired boy, face uncovered; however it had writing all over it. The words 'MORON' written on the boy's forehead. Cat whiskers decorated his cheeks, a dash of bright pink blush too, even his eyes lids were given a tint bright blue and yellow eye shadow.

She quickly pulled the pink cover over her teammate's head.

Her breathing was uneven as she kept herself from bursting. No, she was not at all fascinated that she had been given the chance to see Kakashi's face. No, she'd fallen from that stage a long time ago, she was trying to wrap her mind onto the fact that Kakashi had seemed so... feminine, despite his cold and harsh attitude as a genin.

"Nohara-san."

Rin turned quickly as she looked towards the person that had called her out. One look at the girl and she knew she was the one.

"Waking, let's go."

Rin nodded, understanding full well the older girl's intentions. She didn't want anyone listening in their conversation, Rin couldn't agree more.

They walked out of the room as soon as Kakashi began to stir. Walking to another, and empty room, where the collecting of dust was quiet obvious.

"This was my grandfather's bedroom, no one had set foot in it since 3 years ago," The brunette said as she took in the room's state with a far look.

"They said you would tell me more details of what would happen."

"Yes, well, to begin with, this wasn't suppose to be your mission,"

"During this mission, my siblings and I had taken upon ourselves to make whoever had been tasked to watch over us a living destruction,"

"Someone else will come, and they will come to kill us all. I've been on lookout, but he will come. The first time, he had killed my siblings and the team in charge, taking me to a hideout and experimenting various serums on my body. I believe our levels of surviving have been raised since it is the team leader is the Yellow Flash."

She spoke with edge, and a flicker of death had emerged as she had finished. Leaving a dull look behind as she explained the rest of the events. Rin hated it, she hated having to see the older girl look like life was leaving her body as she continued, but it was necessary.

She was able to aborb the information like a sponge. No sooner a water balloon hit her on the face.

How had she forgotten, they still had a mission. The older girl smirked as dish soap fell from the ceiling, followed by an amount of feathers out of nowhere.

 _'Alright, let's get to work.'_

* * *

1777 words

* * *

10/08/17

* * *

ѕυzυĸι

* * *

 **Alright! Eh, this is suzuki and well, I was in charge of this chapter.**

 **So... sorry for the delay. Wow, took me a whole month. Sorry.**

 **Anyways, here it is so, have a lovely rest of the day. I'll try to be quicker.**

 **(and yes, this was a random chapter that I had no idea where I was going with)**


	8. Watching

"Obito."

Silence.  
"Obito."

Again, silence.

"Sensei, I think he's dead."

"He just passed out from chakra exhaustion Kakashi."

"So predictable of him"

"HEY!"

Rin flinched slightly at the furious tone. For a moment, she had seen Tobi. She never fully accepted that her good-willed teammate had become a madman, all because of her. She felt eyes on her, and she knew why. She tilted her head to her sensei's direction.

"Sorry, what?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, Rin had been different. He glanced at his sensei, and he knew he wasn't the only one who thought of this. Obito stared at his crush for a while longer. There was something Obito had seen in Rin's eyes. It went by too quick to be able to recognize it.

"Rin, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine."

It was a small comment, but it managed to throw everyone off slightly. The way she said it wasn't any different, but there was something in her eyes that had flickered for a small moment. And only one of those three had been able to seen it.

"Sensei, will we be doing any missions today?" Rin was desperate to get the attention off her, so she passed it to the lack of missions.

Minato took notice of the strategy, and it was a good turn, although, his students wouldn't want to hear what he had to say. The tension eased and all three bundles of grey, brown, and black, had their eyes on him once more.

"Well, we have been taken down the mission roster, all we have to do know is training."

"What?! Why?!" Obito yelled as he pointed accusingly at Kakashi. "You did something didn't you!" It wasn't a question, he was accusing him of something and nobody was sure of what exactly, not even Obito himself.

"You sure it wasn't because of you, deadlast"

"Bastard!"

And so forth training began, Obito sparring Kakashi with every chance he got, and defeated in seconds, and Rin injuring and healing fishes beside the river. Their sensei, well, he was keeping an eye on them.

* * *

Rin continued her walk around the village, training had ended a short while ago. Obito had insisted on walking her home, he did, although she had to wait a few moments until she was sure he was far off to notice her leaving her own room.

Her walk was peaceful at most. As much peace as it can be while thinking over her changes and the differences that had been made.

 **"yOu'Re NeEdEd"**

Well, isn't that lovely.

She switched directions and ran to where she had been instructed. Sadly, it was relatively close to Ichiraku's and her sensei had commented something about having a date night. That made things a bit difficult, she had to avoid being seen. She quickly ran towards the dark alley, this was too close to the ramen stand.

She waited for a while.

"U-um, N-Noh-hara-san?"

A civilian, close to their teenage years, probably around fourteen or fifteen.

"Yes?"

"I-I was t-told t-to g-give you t-this" The boy bowed and pushed a folder into her arms.

"Thank you, you can go now."

The boy quickly shuffled away from the brown-haired girl.

Rin walks out of the alley way with a folder in her arms.

 _Is this right? What if I'm helping an evil organization similar to Akatsuki? What if-_

Rin continued walk to her house. She just had to look through the papers and finish her job.

 _But what if I'm working for the wrong side?_

Rin shook her head stubbornly. Damn, where had all these thoughts come from anyways.

 _They are your doubts._

Rin felt her shoulders slump forward. "I'm home." She muttered to the empty house. Rin walked towards her room and settled herself on the desk.

She placed the folder down and pulled at her cheeks.

When had her eyes become so tired. It's not even dark yet.

She opened the folder and looked through the information.

A shinobi. This is going to be more difficult than her previous assignments. She cursed under her breath.

She closed the folder and settled it under her bed. She'll have to look through the skill set later. The house rattled as Rin slammed the main door behind her.

Damn, she'll have to take extra precaution for this mission.

She looked up and admired the clouds for a while. It felt so calm and relaxing, she felt like nothing could dampen her relaxed figure. She stood there, in the middle of the street. The people avoiding her figure as they continued on their daily lives.

Rin felt like she was sleeping.

That is until she heard the familiar shout of a certain redhead.

"RIN!"

Rin paled and the relaxed moment soon came crashing down. Alarm bells ringing and she reacted as anyone who would end up on the wrong end of the Red Hot-blooded Habanero.

She ran.

The adrenaline running through her veins and adding onto her chakra enhanced speed.

She didn't get very far when the back of her black top was soon caught. A nervous lump stuck in her throat, sweat dribbling down her round face, and heart beating thousands of miles per hour. She slowly moved her head to a different angle to get a small glance at the redhead beauty that held her captive.

"Ah-h Kushina-san, how have you been? Lovely weather were having."

Rin tensed as she noticed her mistake at the last second. Kushina never liked being spoken to so formerly.

Rin felt the pain before it even made contact. Her eyes glazed over as she rubbed at her abused head. Kushina would have people call her 'Kushina', she will not a accept some one addressing her as 'Kushina-san' or 'Kushina-sama'. And she'll get them to address her as she likes, even if it means beating it into them.

That's what she had done to Kakashi.

He had spent at least a week in the hospital.

"Kushina... so mean." Rin whined as she stared at the annoyed redhead above her.

"Now we're getting it, see? It's that easy."

Rin sweat-dropped at the quick change of mood. She wondered how Minato had been able to fall for her. She suspected it was the hair.

"Now..." Rin's heart dropped as Kushina's hair began to rise. "I'd like to know what was so important to miss our team meeting at Ichiraku's." Rin began to feel remorse for the shinobi whom had to face Kushina during their last breaths.

"Um-m, well.. you see.. I had to- well.." Rin blushed as a last minute excuse came up that was sure to get her into deep trouble. "I had a d-date?"

Kushina stared at the girl in disbelief. Rin wasn't sure if she should feel insulted. "A date? But Kakashi was- Oh" she drawled as realization slapped her quite harshly.

Yeah, Rin was going to regret this. She'll probably feel bad for Genma too. If the situation comes to needing- actually never mind. Rin mustered up the most nonchalant expression she could. "It could've gone better." Rin shrugged and hoped Kushina would take the bait. It seemed like luck wasn't on her side today.

"Who was it? I'll tear them to pieces for breaking my precious and innocent Rin-chan's heart." Rin was wrapped in a sudden protective, harsh embrace.

Well, she's going to have to repay Genma with a dozen of delicious pumpkin broths.

* * *

1252 words

* * *

11/24/17

* * *

ѕυzυ

* * *

 **HA!**

 **FINALLY! Yesssss.** **First thing first, we're sorry. We're having some restraints due to some complications. At least we got you a chapter, right? Well, here it is. Have a good day.**

 **AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!** **although it's kind of late**


	9. Back in Action

Rin walked towards the team training ground. It's been about half a year since Team Minato's mission privileges were taken away. They've all been living off of Minato's money in those past 6 months. Cruel, but he had brought it on to himself. Kushina may or may not of played a bit of her magic touch in that too.

Today was the day that they would finally get those privileges back, and continue on their missions.

Although Rin had been doing those little quests for Kasumi-hime's undead army during those six months, those didn't really help her pay the rent.

Today, though, was a good day. Rin had some nice sleep and so far nothing had gone wrong during her walk towards the training grounds.

However, when Kakashi spotted her, she immediately felt his scrutinizing stare on her. It's been like that for a while. It's even at the point where she was used to it and that couldn't be good for the team's dynamics. Her shoulders dropped slightly and she sat beside the farthest tree from Kakashi. Not much later, their sensei arrived but the silence grew quite tense between both the young ninjas. There wasn't much they could do but wait for the always late Uchiha.

Rin, who was sick of the tense atmosphere, stood up and walked farther into the forest.

Weaponry hadn't been on her list of things to think about until recently when she looked farther into Obito's _past_ cause of death. She was completely defenseless. The only things she was good for were medical jutsu, the ninja basics, and dodging.

Quite a low skill set for a chunin if you asked her.

Rin held a senbon between her fingers and aimed at the trees. Up, down, left, right, farther right, lower left, and top bottom. She focused some chakra towards her feet and shot off with enhanced speed. Repeatedly releasing the senbons in one hand and getting a new batch with the other. After emptying her satchel, she crouched and observed her work.

She missed too many for her liking.

She let herself fall back and stared at the clouds above. Wouldn't Shikaku have a kid who liked cloud-watching? She can see why, it's so peaceful. She closed her eyes slowly and enjoyed the magic of nature. It felt as if time stopped...as if she could stay in that moment forever...

Rin's eyes fluttered open as some muffled noises and shaking disturbed her peaceful rest.

"Rin!" Oh! That sounded a lot like Obito. She abruptly sat up, startling the three members that stood above her. She slightly titled her head to the side with raised brow, obviously confused.

"Is there something on my face?"

"You fell asleep." Kakashi pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rin stared at Kakashi for a moment. After all the glaring between the two, she had started to think Kakashi wasn't capable of talking to her.

"Oh...sorry. Can we get our mission brief now?" She dismissed her fault and stood up. Minato nodded and the team made their way to the Hokage's tower. The silence was tense, mostly between Kakashi and Rin, Obito stood in between them glancing at them wearily. Determined to make the atmosphere brighter Obito faced Rin and began to walk backwards.

"Hey Rin, do you want to go to Ichiraku's again?" He grinned as Rin was snapped out of her thoughts. She blinked at him and smiled.

"I'd love too." Rin wasn't sure what she had agreed to, but even if she sure, she couldn't bring herself to deny whatever Obito had said.

The vibes were now more bearable. Minato inwardly sighed in relief. He could always count on Obito to lighten the mood.

Minato knocked twice on the door and no sooner did an older, raspy voice answered them.

"Team Minato, here for your mission, correct?" It was made as a question, but Rin knew that the Third knew the answer and was only asking in politeness. Either way Obito hummed energetically, Kakashi threw him an annoyed look, and Rin? She just stood sheepishly, staring embarrassingly at her two teammates. Minato stood and glanced at his team fondly. After a long time, it seemed as if the handing of missions had lifted a weight off their shoulders.

The Third chuckled as he shuffled through some papers, searching for the right mission for the team. His attention sets on a specific C-ranked mission.

"Your mission is to escort a fisherman to the Land of Waves. Our client is worried of bandits and such, though I suggest you to take extra caution. The war has ended, but that does not mean there aren't others who will search for vengeance."

The team nodded and waited for their dismissal.

"The client will wait for you at the gates in an hour. Dismissed." The team walked out of the room with nothing special in mind besides what they would expect from their mission a hour-away. Rin expected something _unpredictable_ was going tohappen _._ After all, according to what fading memories she had of the past(or is it the future?), Kakashi's genin team had been assigned a C-ranked mission to escort a man from the Land of Waves as well. Unfortunately she didn't remember the details.

It's probably just a coincidence. Nevertheless, it was just a mission out of a hundred.

* * *

905 words

* * *

12/28/17

* * *

ѕυzυ

* * *

 **Here it is!**

 **Now enjoy the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

I, Nights Of Fire, will no longer be updating Memories in my Hand

Before anyone be sad, my co-author, the one who's been writing the last couple of chapters, will still continue. If you wish to read Memories in My Hands, type in the URL for Quotev and the tag below

/story/8761987

Thanks for whoever stick with me to the end


End file.
